Secret Power (move)
Secret Power (Japanese: ひみつのちから Secret Power) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It was TM43 from Generation III to Generation IV, and TM94 in . In Generation V, Pokémon X and Y, and Generation VII, it is the signature move of . Effect in Gen III Effects in the Orre games - the animation stays the same but not the effects Confirm whether it is affected by Shield Dust and Sheer Force}} In battle Secret Power inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of causing a secondary effect. The effect and animation are determined by environment. The effect and animation caused by each environment changes between games, as do the environments recognized. Generation III In a Pokémon Contest, Secret Power uses 's animation (but not the effects). Pokémon Colosseum and XD Secret Power uses the same animation, regardless of location. Generation IV In a Pokémon Super Contest, Secret Power uses 's animation (but not the effects). Secret Power's secondary effect chance is doubled by . Pokémon Battle Revolution In Pokémon Battle Revolution, Secret Power's animation is the same for all Colosseums, but the move still has different secondary effects depending on which Colosseum is being fought at: Generation V Secret Power's secondary effect chance is not doubled by . Generation VI Secret Power's secondary effect chance is doubled by . In a Pokémon Contest Spectacular, Secret Power uses 's animation (but not the effects). Generation VII Out of battle Generation III Secret Power allows the user to create their own Secret Base. When used on certain trees, a vine drops down. When used on indented walls, a cave opens. When used on certain bushes, an entrance opens. Generation IV and V It no longer has the out-of-battle effect of creating a Secret Base. Generation VI In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Secret Power can again be used to create Secret Bases at Secret Spots. Secret Power can only be used in the field once the player has obtained its TM (TM94). Description |An attack with effects that vary by location. Adds an effect to attack depending on the location. }} |An attack that may have an additional effect that varies with the terrain.}} |An attack with effects that vary by location.}} |The user attacks with a secret power. Its added effects vary depending on the user's environment. An attack move with effects that vary depending on the user's environment. }} |The user attacks with a secret power. Its added effects vary depending on the user's environment.}} |The user attacks the target with a secret power. Its added effects vary depending on the user's environment.}} |The user attacks the target with a secret power. Its additional effects vary depending on the user's environment.}} |An attack whose additional effects depend on where it was used. Can also be used to make a Secret Base.}} |The additional effects of this attack depend upon where it was used.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 25 |25|STAB='}} By By TM , , , , , , and }} Special move Generation III }} Generation V - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - }} - }} - |STAB='}} - |form=West Sea}} - |form=East Sea}} - |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The effect depends on the dungeon's current terrain. In , it is also affected by moves that change terrain. Prior to , the animation was always that of . Since then, Secret Power has its own unique animation that remains the same regardless of the dungeon terrain. Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky Gates to Infinity Super Mystery Dungeon Pokémon Rumble series The secondary effect depends on the type of stage it is used in. All other properties are the same regardless of area. Pokémon Rumble World Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also trigger other effects depending on the terrain.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also trigger other effects depending on the dungeon terrain.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also trigger other effects depending on the scenery of the floor.}} |} |} In the anime }} in the dub Used on water}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In other generations In battle Core series games In buildings In link battles On plain terrain In sand In caves On rocks In tall grass In long grass In pond water In sea water Underwater In snow or ice In puddles In the Distortion World Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Tree Indent Shrub Trivia * Secret Power is the only move that can have a chance of higher than 10%, excluding in the Japanese Generation I handheld games. * Secret Power is the only physical move able to induce . * Secret Power only uses the animations of damage-dealing moves. * In Generation IV and as well as , Secret Power only uses the animations of single-target moves. * In , Secret Power uses the animation of in a volcanic area and the animation of in space, the only instances of it using the animation of a multi-target move in Generation VI. ** As a result, it has a unique animation when used in Horde Encounters in volcanic areas (there are no battles with multiple opponents in space). Incinerate shoots fireballs at all opponents, whereas Secret Power only shoots a fireball at the target. This is the only instance in the core series games that Secret Power has a unique animation. * In Generation VII, Secret Power uses the animation of Incinerate when used in volcanic areas, the only instance of it using the animation of a multi-target move in that generation. Unlike in Generation VI, it uses the same animation as Incinerate in battles with multiple opponents, causing both opponents to react to the hit despite the move only affecting one of them. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=秘密之力 '' 神秘力量 |zh_cmn=秘密之力 神秘力量 秘密的力量 |da=Hemmelig kraft Hemmelig styrke |nl=Geheime kracht |fr=Force Cachée |no=Hemmelig Kraft |de=Geheimpower |el=Μυστική Δύναμη |hi=छुपी हुई शक्ति Chupi Hui Shakti |id=Kekuatan Rahasia |pt=Poder Secreto |it=Forzasegreta |ko=비밀의힘 Bimil-yi Him |es_eu=Daño Secreto |es_la=Poder Secreto |sv=Hemlig kraft |sr=Tajna Moć |ro=Puterea Secretă |pl=Tajna Moc |vi=Sức Mạnh Bí Mật }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that can confuse Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can inflict freeze Category:Moves that can inflict sleep Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves that can lower the target's Attack Category:Moves that can lower the target's Defense Category:Moves that can lower the target's Special Attack Category:Moves that can lower the target's Speed Category:Moves that can lower the target's accuracy Category:Moves that vary with environment de:Geheimpower es:Daño secreto fr:Force Cachée it:Forzasegreta ja:ひみつのちから zh:秘密之力（招式）